highlandcupfootball2012fandomcom-20200215-history
Scotland U20 squad for friendly vs Macau U20 at East End Park
The following players have been called up to the Scottish U20 team to play in a friendly vs Macau U20: Goalkeepers: Jordan Archer (Tottenham Hotspur) Liam Kelly (Rangers) Ross Stewart (Motherwell) Defenders: Cameron Burgess (Fulham) Matthew Cooper (Inverness Caledonian Thistle) Liam Lindsay (Partick Thistle) Ryan Sinnamon (Rangers) Mark O'Hara (Kilmarnock) John Souttar (Dundee United) Andrew Robertson (Dundee United) Midfielders: Ryan Gauld (Dundee United) Liam Polworth (Inverness Caledonian Thistle) Liam Henderson (Celtic) Darren Petrie (Dundee United) Chris Johnston (Kilmarnock) John Herron (Celtic) Ryan Christie (Inverness Caledonian Thistle) Greg Kiltie (Kilmarnock) Calvin Miller (Celtic) Forwards: Jack Harper (Real Madrid) Aidan Connolly (Dundee United) Ali Sutherland (Inverness Caledonian Thistle) Joseph James (Dundee United) Danny Stoney (Rangers) Jack Leitch (Motherwell) Today's teams are: Scotland 1. Jordan Archer 2. Cammy Burgess 3. Andy Robertson 4. Liam Polworth 5. John Souttar 6. Mark O'Hara 7. Ryan Gauld 8. Liam Henderson 9. Jack Harper 10. Chris Johnston 11. Aidan Connolly Bench 12. Liam Kelly 13. Matthew Cooper 14. Liam Lindsay 15. Darren Petrie 16. John Herron 17. Ryan Christie 18. Greg Kiltie 19. Ali Sutherland 20. Daniel Stoney 21. Jack Leitch 22. Calvin Miller 23. Joseph James 24. Ross Stewart 25. Ryan Sinnamon Macau 1. Ho Man Fai 2. Edu Cho Ze 3. Vernon 4. Emmanuel Noruega 5. Lo Mai Long 7. Nikki Torrão 8. Leong Ka Hang © 9. Emmanuel Tong 10. Che Chi Man 11. Ho Man Hou 12. Geofredo Cheung Bench 13. Domingos Chan 6. Borges 14. Herculano Monteiro 15. Iek Kim Pang 16. Paulo Ieong Barrunchos Live Commentary 1: The teams are out in East End Park. 4: Good break for Macau as captain Leong paces swiftly past Ryan Gauld but Andy Robertson clears the ball away. 9: Polworth attacks but Vernon brings him down resulting in a free kick. Gauld takes and it flys over the bar. 11: YELLOW: Emmanuel Noruega is into the book for some harsh words directed at referee Craig Thomson. 13: GOAL: Corner by Polworth is headed in by Aidan Connolly of Dundee United. Scotland 1-0 Macau. 19: Jack Harper and Liam Polworth showing some fancy footwork to get into the box but Ho Man Fai saves the shot from Gauld. 25: YELLOW: Vernon is booked for a foul on Ryan Gauld. 27: Liam Henderson picks out a perfect pass to find Chris Johnston who shoots wide. 28: GOAL: Ryan Gauld shows a piece of skill to get past the Macau defence. He then plays a one-two with Johnston before finding the top corner. 34: GOAL: Solo run from Aidan Connolly results in him firing home low in the centre of the goal. 38: YELLOW: Aidan Connolly is booked for fouling Leong. 45: GOAL: Connolly of Dundee United gets a hatrick as he heads home from a Henderson free kick. HALF TIME 4-0 Scotland make 4 subs, Robertson, Harper, Johnston and Connolly go off. Cooper, Christie, Kiltie and Leitch come on. Macau bring off Che Chi Man and bring on Borges. 48: Tong and Torrão link up well but Cammy Burgess intercepts and clears it out of the park. 49: Jack Leitch hits the post and Gauld wastes the rebound. 56: YELLOW: Leong is booked for a late challenge. Ryan Gauld also shown a Yellow for a dive. 60: SUB: Jordan Archer goes off with an ankle injury and Liam Kelly comes on. 63: Kelly forced to save a brilliant shot from Leong. Good play by Tong as well. 68: Shot by Polworth out for a corner. 69: Corner taken by Polworth and Henderson heads at goal and Ho parries for a corner. 70: GOAL: Corner by Polworth nearly goes in but a blunder by Ho and Geofredo causes Henderson to be there again and tap the ball in. 5-0 74: Jack Leitch breaks and shoots wide. Ho seemed to have it covered. 75: SUB: Edu and Lo off for Macau and they are replaced by Barrunchos and Monteiro. 77: Leitch again breaks but Ho dives to save his low hard effort. 79: SUB: Petrie on for Gauld. Immediate impact by Petrie as he wins a corner. Polworth takes and Leitch heads over. 83: YELLOW: A yellow for Jack Leitch for a handball. 84: SUB: Danny Stoney comes on for Cammy Burgess. 87: Stoney chips Ho but Monteiro is on the line to clear. 89: SUB: Souttar and Polworth go off. Ryan Sinnamon and Alisdair Sutherland come on. 90: Ryan Christie fires a shot at Ho. Corner to Scotland. 4 Additional minutes 91: GOAL: 6-0. Scotland are crushing the small Chinese state. Stones corner finds Greg Kiltie of Kilmarnock and he volleys a beauty. 93: GOAL: Another! 7-0! And it's Kiltie again, good pass from Sinnamon to Leitch, Leitch shoots, Petrie and Ho scramble but the ball goes out to Sutherland who passes to Kiltie who blasts it home. 94: FT 7-0. Man of the match is Liam Henderson.